villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Morro
Morro is the central antagonist of the fifth season of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. He was Sensei Wu's first student, the Elemental Master of Wind and Lloyd's arch-rival. Morro was sent to the Cursed Realm long ago after he died, but escaped during the second Serpentine War when Garmadon opened the portal. Once freed, Morro took possession of Lloyd's body, intending to free his master. He is also the former leader of a group of ghosts which consisted of Soul Archer, Wrayth, Ghoul Tar and Bansha. After the Preeminent's demise, Morro was left dangling over water with Wu grabbing his hand to save him but realizing what his actions led to he chooses to sacrifice himself. When Yang opened a rift to the Departed Realm, Morro escaped with a few of the other ninja's defeated enemies and chose Wu as his target of vengeance. However, it turns out Morro has learned his lesson and instead warns Wu and the ninja about Yang's plans so they can stop him. Redeemed, Morro bid farewell to his master and returned to the Departed Realm at peace with his actions. He was voiced by Andrew Francis. Appearance Morro's appearance consists of long black hair that in his youth had a green streak dyed into it. He also has dark markings around his eyes that bear resemblance to those found on a corpse after the death of the body. He even possesses these markings while in control of another host body. Personality In his past, he was shown to be rather patient up until Sensei Wu tested him. He is also seen to be jealous as well, as noted by his behavior while dueling Lloyd in the Museum, and his disgust and rage in confronting the one who attained his spurned, youthful dream of becoming the Green Ninja. In his youth, he had a very close father-son-like relationship with Sensei Wu, which while rather healthy and positive for them in the beginning, it quickly took a nosedive after the revelation that Morro was not destined to be the Green Ninja, which caused Morro to become bitter, resentful, and argumentative, and caused him to abandon Wu and the Monastery. This also showcased Morro's determined and ambitious side, as well his inability to cope with disappointment. When Morro was left in a helpless state and was saved by Wu, he realized the error of his ways and let go of his master's hand and accepted death. Also, when Yang helped him return and offered him a second chance at life, Morro instead used it as a way to redeem himself by warning Wu and the ninja about Yang's plans. This showed he learned his lesson which brought him and having fulfilled his wish to make peace with his master, he bid the latter farewell and returned to Departed Realm redeemed. Abilities and weapons Possessing, Wind, Elemental Dragon. Morro was a prodigy as child in both the martial arts and the use of his elemental powers. In combat, he is capable of dominating the battle field by inhibiting the movements of his opponents with powerful cyclones and gales of wind, which consistently throw his enemies off guard. He can use this to great effect, as he can interfere with the ability to use Spinjitzu. He is even strong enough to use the winds to trap the Destiny's Bounty through the creation of a vacuum. He can even augment his speed and agility by decreasing the wind resistance around his body, allowing him to get the drop on his foes with unforeseen velocity and volatility in his movements. He even displayed a level of control over his powers in his youth that no other Elemental Master besides Lloyd has ever demonstrated, marking him as a prodigy at a precariously young age. His tactics tend to involve viciously tossing his opponents around like rag dolls, seemingly enjoying their pain, and interfering with their movements. Possessing Lloyd, he is also capable of summoning an Elemental Power Dragon, which seems to be capable of unleashing massive blasts of destructive green energy. Gallery Morro's End.png|Morro saying goodbye to Sensei Wu. Morro2.png|In Season 4 Morro.jpg|Morro's Minifigure Evil Lloyd.png|Morro while possessing Lloyd. Nya VS Morro & Ghost Warriors.jpg|Nya fighting against the Morro and the Ghost Warriors. Lloyd & Morro in the Legends of Chima.jpg|Lloyd and Morro in Chima. Lloyd & Morro (Ep. 52).jpg|Morro going to kill Lloyd. Cryptor, Kozu, Chen, Samukai and Morro (Day of the Departed).png Morro (Noooooooooooooo).png Morro (Day of the Departed).jpg Wu with Morro.jpg Morro and Realm Crystal.jpg Trivia *In the credits of "The Corridor of Elders", Morro is referred to as "Ghost General". *It is unknown what Morro did to get banished to the Cursed Realm, seeing that the only previous banishments made were as punishment to the leaders in the First Serpentine War, and as a rescue from the Second Serpentine War (Garmadon, Master Chen, and his army). **Though, it is known that he was banished in a makeshift Green Ninja outfit as an adult. *Whoever Morro possesses, will have his voice instead of the possessed, with the one exception of Ronin, which indicates that he may only willingly replace the voice. *During Ghost Story, Morro was seen shooting Green Lightning at Nya (although he misses and hits the Bounty's main computer). It's unknown if it's one of Morro's abilities or if Lloyd still had the elemental power and he decided to use it. *Apparently in Episode 51, it's revealed that there was a skeleton of Morro's original body before he became a ghost in a chamber inside the Caves of Despair. Although, it's unknown how he was sent to the Cursed Realm. *In the final episode, Morro redeems himself when told he was equally prized by Sensei Wu and not cast out alone. Realizing his faults and reasons for being unworthy to be the Master of Power, he sacrifices himself in giving the Realm Crystal to his former sensei so he may at least save Lloyd. *Morro might reference Tai Lung from the Kung Fu Panda franchise. He also shares some traits with him: **They were both trained as kids by their master (Morro trained by Sensei Wu; Tai Lung trained by Master Shifu) **They were both believed to be a legendary warrior by their master but was not (Morro the Green Ninja; Tai Lung, the Dragon Warrior) and replaced with another student (Lloyd as the Green Ninja; Po as the Dragon Warrior). **They both tried to defeat the main protagonists (Tai Lung tried to defeat Po, Morro tried to defeat Lloyd). **They also were both rivals to the main protagonists (Tai Lung to Po, Morro to Lloyd). **They both disappeared for a long time (Morro was banished to the Cursed Realm; Tai Lung who was struck in rage and was stuck in Chor-Gom Prison for twenty years). Navigation pl:Morro Category:Neutral Evil Category:Traitor Category:Protagonists Category:Protective Category:Provoker Category:Anti-Villain Category:Tragic Category:Noncorporeal Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Big Bads Category:Thief Category:Murderer Category:Right-Hand Category:Lego Villains Category:Sadists Category:Possessor Category:Obsessed Category:Deceased Category:Arrogant Category:Martial Artists Category:Deal Makers Category:Teenagers Category:Ninjago Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Brainwashers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Minion Category:Misanthropes Category:Criminals Category:Ninjas Category:Revived Category:Blackmailers Category:Male Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Outcast Category:Insecure Category:Envious Category:Necessary Evil Category:Delusional Category:Damned Souls Category:Samurai Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Evil from the past Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Pawns